


Caleb's Scarf

by elleskinner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, critmas treat, gratuitous cat-like behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/pseuds/elleskinner
Summary: Sometimes Frumpkin just likes to be a cat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Caleb's Scarf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/gifts).




End file.
